One Hundred Words, One Hundred Moments
by Nami of Nanya
Summary: A bunch of Ed and Winry moments throughout the course of their lives.
1. Black

**One Hundred Words, One Hundred Moments**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist at all.**

**Author's Note: This consists of moment from Ed and Winry's lives together. I'm warning you now, it won't be updated on a daily basis, because I'm too busy for that. I just write when I'm stressed out. I hope you enjoy!**

**Black**

When she finally found him, he was having a nightmare curled up in a ball on the floor of the pitch black guest room. She sighed, and sat down next to the shaking boy next to her. He seemed so vulnerable in that moment, not like how he was when he was awake.

When he was awake, he would act so guarded and tough. He would pretend to be someone he wasn't. She hated to see him having nightmares, but at least he was being honest with himself when he was asleep. She wrapped a gentle arm around his shaking body, which seemed so fragile in the dark room, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Ed," she whispered. "It's okay, I'm here now." Slowly, the boy stopped shaking. When he woke the next morning, he found a girl with long blond hair curled up next to him. Ed pulled a blanket of the bed and placed it over the only girl who could always help him, gently kissing her on the cheek as he got up and left the room.


	2. Happy

**One Hundred Words, One Hundred Moments**

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Author's Note: My second drabble to defeat boredom. **

**Happy**

Winry couldn't remember feeling as happy as she did in that moment. Not once in her childhood when Ed or Al had transmuted her some flowers or a new doll, and not even when Ed and Al returned home. Those had been some of the happiest moments of her life, and yet, they couldn't even begin to compare to this moment.

She gazed into Ed's golden eyes, not sure how to reply to the man on one knee before her. She didn't know what words she could say that could possibly express her feelings of joy.

Instead, she slipped the ring on her left hand and nodded with tears of joys in her eyes. As Ed kissed her, she realized that there were no words that could ever describe her happiness. He was hers for good this time.


	3. Candles

**One Hundred Words, One Hundred Moments**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine. Neither is Ed nor Winry.**

**Author's Notes: I can just imagine a screaming match later between the two of them over fire hazards. **

**Candles**

She had found the first one at the top of the stairs. _This has to be a fire hazard_, she thought to herself as she then noticed a candle on each step leading downstairs to the kitchen. Even so, she didn't put them out as she went down.

Entering the kitchen, she found her husband at the stove, making dinner. The candle trail led to the table, which was covered with a simple black tablecloth and candles. "Ed," she whispered, surprised.

He heard her, and turned with a huge grin on his face. "Happy anniversary, Winry."


	4. Snow

**One Hundred Words, One Hundred Moments**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is still not mine.**

**Author's Notes: Ah yes. The ever present wrench. :)**

**Snow**

The first snowball came from behind him. He turned, angry and about to hurt someone, but stopped when he saw Winry. "Winry, what are you doing in Central?" he yelled.

"Aren't you glad to see me? I heard there was snow. Back home, there is none," she said, but suddenly her expression turned serious. "Also, I had to make sure your automail was still in functioning order!"

Ed took a step back, and wondered how she had suddenly managed to pull out a wrench from all her layers of winter clothing. Winry laughed as she tossed another snowball his way. He managed to duck out of the way only just in time, and cursed her years of target practice with a wrench. Ed scooped up some snow to try to make a snowball to throw back, but found the girl lying on the ground, making a snow angel.

Her hair was spread out around her, and to him, she looked like an angel. So he dropped the snow and smiled, making his way over to the girl who he couldn't help but love.


	5. Blacktop

**One Hundred Words, One Hundred Moments**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist = still not mine. Sadly.**

**Author's Notes: A cute little drabble.**

**Blacktop**

Winry hopped from foot to foot on the painfully hot pavement. "Ouch," she cried out when she rested her foot in one place for too long. Ed turned back to look at her, and saw her feet shifting anxiously. "

"Win, where are your shoes?" Ed asked, but Winry blushed and didn't reply. Ed sighed, knowing how much the girl hated feeling constricted by having shoes on her feet.

"You know, normally girls like wearing shoes, you gearhead," he said, making his way to Winry. Reaching out his arms, he picked her up bridal style and she shrieked.

"Ed! What are you doing? You're going to drop me! Put me down!" she yelled, and this time it was Ed's turn to not reply. He carried her over to the grass beside the blacktop where he set his favorite mechanic down gently. Winry looked up into his eyes, and thought for a second she saw a trace of how much he cared about her. But then it was gone, as Ed sat down beside her, and she looked away blushing.

"Next time," he began, "make sure you wear shoes."


	6. Shoes

**One Hundred Words, One Hundred Moments**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist****.**

**Author's Note: It's been over a year since I updated this... I hope you enjoy this (very) late addition to the drabbles. **

**Shoes**

Ed didn't know how Winry had managed to do it. But he was still trying to figure it out. Frustrated, he stomped his feet. "Win, it's not working," Ed said. The little girl with pale blond hair looked at her friend, and giggled.

"Ed, you're doing it wrong," she said, sitting down in front of him. "Bunny ears, bunny ears, playing by a tree. Criss-crossed the tree, trying to catch me. Bunny ears, Bunny ears, jumped into the hole, popped out the other side beautiful and bold." As Winry recited these words, she slowly tied Ed's shoe. He looked down at the shoe when she finished tying it.

"It's too complex. Why do I have to wear shoes anyway?" Ed said, sulking.

"Grandma Pinako said so," Winry replied.

"Hmph, who cares about what that old hag says anyway?" Ed looked away from Winry, and jumped at least a foot in the air when he saw who was standing next to him. As Ed was dragged back to the house by Grandma Pinako to help with chores as punishment, Winry couldn't help but laugh.


	7. Crazy

**One Hundred Words, One Hundred Moments**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Fullmetal Alchemist****.**

**Author's Note: Here's another drabble. Two in one day, yay!**

**Crazy**

They called her crazy for loving him. After all, he was never around. "Find someone closer to home," they said. "Someone who can take care of you." The conversations usually ended at this point with a furious Winry pulling out a wrench and threatening them with it. Grandma Pinako said it was okay to love him, and that she wasn't crazy at all, except that Winry should expect short children.

Sometimes, though, Winry felt crazy. She felt crazy for loving someone who could never be by her side. She felt crazy for pausing too long when checking his automail when he came home. She felt crazy for caring so much about someone and not being the most important person in his life as well. And she felt crazy for loving someone who could never love her back because he saw her as a sister.

But somehow, every time Ed came down the path towards home, all her fears disappeared, and she secretly decided, that maybe, just maybe, it was okay to be crazy, as long as it was crazy about Ed.


	8. Rain

**One Hundred Words, One Hundred Moments**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist****.**

**Author's Note: Yet another drabble. Just because it's raining doesn't mean it should ruin a day with the person you love.**

**Rain**

The rain seemed like it would never stop. Winry stared gloomily out the window. She had been planning to go on a picnic with Ed, since he was home for a few days. Soon he would be off again, exploring to the farthest corners of their world, far away from her. It hadn't been easy since they had confessed their love for each other, but she had hoped that when she did get to see Ed, the weather would at least cooperate. Sighing, she went back to her automail bench, and began to fiddle with a new automail leg she was working on for Ed.

"Hey Winry, can you come down here for a second?" Ed called from the first floor, and Winry's heart raced. She couldn't help it. Even though her date with Ed was ruined, he always cheered her up. She ran to the stairs, then pausing to compose herself, walked downstairs like she didn't care.

Ed stood by the door, grinning. She looked at him with confused eyes. "Ed, what is it?" she asked, looking to see if he was hiding anything behind his back.

"Nothing," he said, grabbing her hand. "Just… come with me for a second." He pulled the girl outside into the pouring rain, though she tried to protest.

"Ed, I'm getting soaked!" Winry cried, and Ed smiled and turned around.

"You look beautiful," he said softly, gently touching Winry's cheek, before he kissed her. After Ed pulled away, Winry smiled. Maybe rain wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	9. Storm

**One Hundred Words, One Hundred Moments**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. It would be cool if I did, but I don't.**

**Author's Notes: The reciprocation of comforting. Ed can always cheer Winry up too.**

**Storm**

She wasn't afraid. She couldn't be. After all, Winry was too old to be afraid of a little thunderstorm. So why did she keep squeaking every time the lightning flashed, and why would her body involuntarily shake whenever the thunder rolled in?

The wind was strong and the rain coming down hard, and when the front door banged open all of the sudden, Winry shrieked with surprise and buried her face in her arms. When she finally had just a little bit of courage to look up from her arms, she saw a drenched Ed standing in front of her.

"Winry?" His voice was gentle, and she could hear his concern for her well-being. She told her body to stop shaking, to not show any signs that she had been scared, but it wouldn't stop. She didn't want to reveal that she was weak, not in front of this boy.

"Win, it's okay. It's just a little thunder and lightning. Don't worry," he said, grabbing a blanket from off the couch to wrap around the girl curled up in a ball in front of him. Winry started to whimper, cursing herself for not being able to make herself look brave in front of this boy who would risk everything to help his brother. "Shh, shh," he said, placing his still human arm around her shoulder. The warmth on her back comforted her immediately, and she felt herself start to calm down slowly. "I'm here, Win."

And he was, until the next morning when Winry woke up and found him with his arm still on her shoulder and his head resting on the wall behind him. She had known she could soothe his fears, but this was the first time he had soothed hers. She smiled, and snuggled closer to the boy, tossing the blanket over both of them. Just for now, he was her saving light. Just for now, he was hers.


	10. Sheet Music

**One Hundred Words, One Hundred Moments**

**Disclaimer:** Owning Fullmetal Alchemist is something I only wish to do. But I do not own it.

**Author's Note: **Dedication and determination combine to create something beautiful.

**Sheet Music**

The sheet music, when he found it, looked easy enough to play. He had only attempted to play the piano a couple of times when he was younger, and even then, only got as far as learning the notes. But with enough practice, he was sure that he could learn this.

It took him several days of nonstop practice when Winry was out, but after a while, he felt confident in his skills. And so he brought her into the piano room, to show her the secret he had been keeping the past few days.

When his fingers gently began to move over the keys, tears sprang to her eyes. Ed had done it again, giving her a gift unlike any other. She smiled, closed her eyes, and leaned back into her chair to listen carefully to their song.


End file.
